


Damsel in Distress

by yuletide_archivist



Category: True Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1635044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the AU where Sookie and Eric met and proceed to grope in the back of a truck. No, seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damsel in Distress

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bone

 

 

Sookie stood in the middle of the road and watched the headlights approach. They were driving fast, but carefully. As if they were afraid of what was in the back. Which they probably were.   
  
"Remember to cry this time." Lafayette hissed from his position, face-down in the gravel. "You almost blew it last time."   
  
  Sookie flushed, "Thanks. How 'bout you remember to act dead. That means you don't cough."   
  
  Lafayette probably would have snapped back something about how you cough once and no one lets you forget it, but the headlights where only a few yards away. Sookie adjusted her shirt by pulling it down, and hiked her skirt up a few inches as an afterthought. You never knew what men were interested in these days. Sookie hoped they weren't gay. That time she had to rely on her acting skills alone, and - like Lafayette enjoyed pointing out - her acting skills were never fantastic.   
  
Taking a few deep breathes, Sookie put on her best terrified expression and waved her arms over her head. Slowly, the lights from the truck crept over her body. The truck slowed and Sookie felt triumphant. A few times the truck had just served passed them, and those times always ended badly. For the drivers. Bill and Sam were waiting about a mile up the road in case the truck drove past. Their tactics were usually less subtle.   
  


"Help! Please help me!" Sookie shouted, playing up her southern lilt. She continued to wave her arms over her head frantically.

The headlights slowed and finally stopped. Sookie ran over to where she heard the truck doors opening. Once she was past the glare of the headlights, she could see two men. They were wearing the standard Sunlight Force silver jackets and silver coated, steel-toe boots. These were their guys, no mistake about that. Only the Transport and Capture units of the Force were able to wear the full silver uniforms. Silver was just too expensive these days.

One of the men, the driver, was thinking about Sookie tits. The other man was worried. He didn't want to stop. He was afraid of what they had in the back of the truck; he just wanted to make the delivery and get paid. Jumpy, Sookie noted. She should take him out first.

"What seems to be the problem, Miss?" The driver asked Sookie's cleavage. Sookie gritted her teeth to keep from smacking him. Sometimes this job was more effort than it was worth.

"It's my friend. He just collapsed!" Sookie sobbed, grabbing the driver's silver arm band. She felt both men relax noticeably. This was why they always had humans attempt the first release. 

"I don't know what to do!" Sookie wailed, tugging the driver over to where Lafayette was waiting. The second man followed them warily, glancing in the shadows of the side of the road. Bill had chosen this area because it was well lit, but abandoned. The drivers would feel at ease while Sookie and Lafayette could safely take care of their end.

"What were you two doing out here anyway? Don't you know there's a curfew on?"

"Oh, hell, Gerry, can't you see she's in trouble?" The driver asked. Gerry frowned. He thought he needed to get a new partner that didn't think with his dick. Lafayette was thinking the same thing. Sookie winced slightly at the three inner voices competing with her own, but she had to keep things open if this was going to work.

"We were talking our usual walk. Lafayette said it was probably safer than before, what with the government round ups and all. We're always back before the curfew, but today he-he-he collapsed, and I'm not strong enough to move him." Sookie ended with a high pitched sob and a few tears flowed down her cheeks. Nice. 

That seemed to work. Gerry felt guilty for making her cry and the driver was wondering if he could fuck her tonight.

"It will be alright." Gerry said, patting Sookie's shoulder. He turned to his partner, "You check this guy out while I call for an ambulance on the radio." Gerry started to walk back toward the truck. Shit! Sookie acted fast.

"No!" She screamed and clutched his arm. "Please don't leave me!"

Gerry raised his eyebrows and thought about various mental disorders, "Okay you need to calm-"

Sookie didn't wait for him to finish. She just tasered him with the gun she had in her waist band the entire time. She used to keep it in her purse, but she learned that most men really could look past her breasts. Gerry collapsed on the ground and Sookie tasered him again. Behind her, she could hear Layfayette doing the same with the driver.

"Please don't leave me?" Lafayette asked incredulously. "Girl, are you for real?"

"Oh, shut up. Next time you can be the damsel in distress." Sookie groused. 

"Nah, I don't have the legs for it." 

Sookie smacked Lafayette lightly, but they were already moving toward the truck.

"Are we sure this is him and not another decoy?" Lafayette asked.

"According to Bill's intelligence, they were transporting him to be processed today." Sookie learned a long time ago never to question Bill's information - just follow it and try to ignore how creepy the man could be. To think she once considered dating him...

"They must have been in a hurry." Lafayette said tugging the back of the truck open, "Usually, they're smart enough to wait until daylight."

"Guess this one's as important as Bill claims." Sookie said and pulled herself into the back of the truck.

It took a while for her eyes to adjust, but when they did, Sookie could make out the lone figure strapped to the floor with silver straps. He looked like he would be tall if he was standing up. Maybe six feet. She began to move closer, but Lafayette halted her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Careful," he whispered. "I heard he killed hundreds before they could finally contain him."

"Actually, it was more like 53," said an incredibly bored voice. It took Sookie a few moments to trace it to the figure on the floor. "You must be the Vampire Liberation Army I've heard so much about."

"We prefer the term `Equal Rights Activitists.'" Sookie said, shrugging off Lafayette's hand and kneeling down next to the vampire. Closer, she could make out his shoulder length blood hair, and a muscular figure that would have been attractive if the silver poisoning wasn't turning his skin ashen. Sookie winced in sympathy. The vampire regarded her with pale blue eyes that revealed no trace of pain or, well, anything.

"I'm Sookie," she said and began unclasping the silver straps. "That's Lafayette in the corner. You must be Eric."

Eric hissed as the silver peeled away from his flesh. Sookie caught a glimpse of some rather large fangs as he did so.

"Sookie, will you be alright here?" Lafayette asked from his position at the mouth of the truck. "I'm going to run and get Bill so he can wipe these horn dogs memories before they wake up."

"I'll be fine," Sookie said, glancing back at Eric. He was still watching her with that steady gaze. "Make sure Sam gets the van here. We only have a few hours of night left."

"Sure thing," Lafayette winked at her before jumping down from the truck and disappearing. Sookier heard him take off in a run. _You have about fifteen minutes. Don't say I never gave you nothing._ Sookie snorted. Eric raised an eyebrow in question, but Sookie just ignored him.

"You shouldn't be left alone with me." Eric said softly, but the threat was there.

Sookie laughed, which caused another raised eyebrow. "Oh, please. I hear the same speech from every vampire we rescue from processing. What is that? An ego thing? If you were all as dangerous as you claimed, I'd just let the government wipe you all out like they want to."

Sookie pulled off the finally strap. Eric blinked at her. Her heart began to accelerate slightly.

"Now," Sookie said, placing her hands on her hips. She frowned as she examined Eric. His skin was still gray and he had marks from the prolonged exposure to silver. He probably hadn't eaten in a few weeks. They had blood back at the safe house, but she doubted he would be able to move or start to heal on his own until he got something in his system.

"I know this is probably a bad idea, but... here." Sookie held out her wrist. Eric didn't move. He didn't answer, just continued to stare at her in that unnerving way. Those pale eyes went from Sookie's face, to her wrist, and back again. For the most part, Sookie was glad she couldn't hear vampires' thoughts, but this was one time when she really wanted to know what someone was thinking.

"I'm sorry." Sookie said, pulling her wrist back. I didn't mean to insult you or -"

"It would heal faster," Eric croaked, his voice betraying his emotions for once, "if I drank from the neck."

Sookie paused. She knew this was probably crossing a line. A few other Activists had donated in the past, but only in extreme emergencies, and never directly. 

She looked into Eric's sharp gaze and felt herself nod. Slowly, she pulled her hair back from her neck.

Eric blinked again, and Sookie realized this was how he showed surprise.

"You'll have to help me sit up." Eric said - his voice horse but even.

Sookie nodded again, not trusting her voice. Carefully, she slid one hand under Eric's head, the other around his back, and pulled him up. Eric hissed in pain, and Sookie caught sight of his fangs again. Her heart was beating so fast at this point, Bill could probably hear it. God, this would be an awkward conversation later.

"You've never done this before." Eric stated. And that was as close as Sookie was going to get to an offer out.

"I never had to." Sookie replied, just as flat. That was as close he would get to an invitation.

Eric nodded. His hand moved a few strands of hair aside. His eyes found her vein, his lips parted, and he bit down.

Sookie gasped. The breaking of the skin hurt, but after the initial pain there was a sweet sucking sensation that began in her neck and flowed downward. 

Sookie felt her lips tingle and her nipples harden. Her gasp turned into a groan as she felt herself melt into Eric's body. His hand came up to cradle her face. The touch was cold, but it felt perfect on her too hot flesh. The heat spread downward to pool in her groin. Sookie groaned again as her hips moved, automatically seeking friction and finding none.

Erics tongue lapped her neck briefly before he continued to suck softly. His thumb caressed her check, her nose, her lips, until Sookie caught it between her teeth and bit down. Eric made a noise against her throat that seemed to vibrate between her legs. Whimpering, Sookie shifted her hips again, and suddenly she was on her back with Eric on top of her. 

His movement seemed rather miraculous considering his previous state of starvation. Sookie was about to protest when Eric inserted his leg between her own and pressed up.

Crying out, Sookie clutched at Eric's back, pressing him down against her. He wasn't hard, but Sookie wasn't offended. He probably didn't have enough blood in his system for that. 

The hand that had been on her face slipped down to stroke her breast through her shirt, his thumbing rubbing her nipple with just the right amount of pressure. Sookie shuddered and dug her nails into his back.

Eric pulled away from her neck and looked down into Sookie's face. His eyes were so blue, and his lips were stained red. He was trembling slightly, and he probably would have been gasping for breath if he needed air. Sookie thought he seemed oddly vulnerably. Like he wasn't sure what to do after this point. She wondered if the biting normally came at the end of this sort of thing.

"Please," Sookie said, not quite begging. Taking his hand from her breast and putting it between her legs. Although the suction was gone, the heat was still there, building unbearably. Eric smiled, and Sookie noted that even with his fangs retracted she could never mistake him for a human.

But this Eric's thumb slipped under the underwear and pressed down on her clit, and all Sookie's thoughts flew out the window. Her back arched as she trembled through her orgasm. She felt her thighs clench Eric's hips and her breasts press against his unyielding chest.

When her breath finally slowed enough for her to regain focus, Sookie opened her eyes to find Eric stroking her hair and studying her thoughtfully. Sookie felt like she should say something.

"'You'll have to help me sit up?'" Sookied echoed incredulously. Eric blinked and the corner of his lips twitched in what might have been amusement.

"Well," he said and touched his bite mark on her neck gently. "Next time you can be the damsel in distress."

Sookie laughed, and told Eric to get off her before Bill and Sam came back and stalked him, but she registered the hidden promise: next time. 

 


End file.
